ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Royal Navy
protection Because of an ongoing edit war I have protected the page. The information that Great Britain did not give up its sovereignety is added and removed again and again. I fail to see how the existence of the Royal Navy before 2150 is an indicator that the UK is still independent after unification of Earth -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:00, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I believe it is the survival of the Royal Navy AFTER 2150 that is the key information. User:WehrWolf 15:00, 8 Aug 2005 and where is it stated that it did exist past that point? all the references I can think of come from Reed's past -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 20:14, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::I agree.. this is kind of silly -- Reed mentioned, in the early 2150s era of ENT, that the Royal Navy existed in the past, in the 21st century (which we know it does ;) ) and the 22nd century. We know from TNG: that the United Earth Government was created around 2150 -- and there have been no references to any other Earth government or sovereign military existing after that point -- Memory Alpha is not a forum for fan speculation -- there is absolutely no reason for us to add information on any Earth military unless that information about that military has been mentioned in Canon -- that is, mentioned in an episode or film. If not mentioned in an episode or film, it is not a valid topic to write about in a main Memory Alpha article, as we are forbidden from speculating unnecessary by our Memory Alpha:Policies and guidelines. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 03:09, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::I unprotected the page - the edit war hopefully is over(?) :) -- Cid Highwind 19:10, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) HMS prefix There is no justification for the statement: The Royal Navy also controlled at least two spacefaring ships in this period, the HMS New Zealand and the HMS Lord Nelson. Considering the impassioned claim above that Memory Alpha is not a forum for fan speculation it should be removed (content protection is currently turned on). :I think the part about the NZ and LN should be removed, for the reason stated above. It's just spec. Dave 16:27, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Additions to Article/PNA Maybe someone should mention something about the original HMS Bounty, which I believe was mentioned by Kirk in . Also, it's a bit of a stretch, but maybe someone could add information on the HMS Pinafore from . It was about a Royal Navy sailor. In a background section, you could mention that both the and USS Majestic were named after famous Royal Navy ships.--Tim Thomason 13:23, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) : I added a PNA to include what is listed above, and as well, to note that the episode references need to be integrated into the article with the associated text. --Alan del Beccio 19:16, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :These might be outdated but this is a list of missing references: :* :* :** :** :** :** : --Alan 21:04, 6 August 2008 (UTC)